


A Little Lost

by hurricanelights



Series: Death's Kiddo [1]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Family, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/No Comfort, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Light Angst, characters will be tagged as they appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricanelights/pseuds/hurricanelights
Summary: Shinigami are lonely.A story told in drabbles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be told in little blurbs! probably will be finished by next week, everythings already written but i'll post a new drabble daily!

He has never gone to school. At the age of five, he reads from dusty books from the top of the shelf, set aside for him long long ago. When he is six, he peers into the souls of passerby from the glass windows of his room and examines then, watches for cracks and notes the colors and sometimes, just sometimes, he finds one with wings and he watches those close. There is a soul with wings that sometimes strays into the Shibusen courtyard, and he feels its power and observes.

His room is two thousand feet into the air, and when he is seven, he dangles his legs off the window and closes his eyes to the breeze.


	2. Chapter 2

When he is ten, he meets his father’s Death Scythes. They do not speak to him except for one, who has dark hair and glasses and gives him a look over and asks if he is lost. Then she flicks on her Soul Perception and bows.  
“Ah,” she says, and it is the first time he has heard a voice like that. “I was not aware that you were Shinigami-sama’s child. Hello, Kidd-sama.”  
He nods and before he can say anything, she walks away. He stares for a moment, and watches her brilliant gray-weapon soul shiver as she turns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little late but i mean its a dead fandom so like oop


	3. Chapter 3

He gets a mirror of his own, and a skateboard. There is never anybody in his house except for him, and he keeps it meticulous thanks to it. But when he jumps on the skateboard, he ends up smashing his couch and leaves blood and scratches on the banister. 

It’s the most alive the house has ever felt. He fixes the couch with a container of nails and glue. He polishes the ebony wood of the banister to perfection.

He bandages his own arms and legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time to play the thrilling 'guess my favorite character'


	4. Chapter 4

He’s eleven when he meets Patty and Liz. He is drawn to them in the way Liz throws herself over her sister, her hands shaking but every bit of her human form as a loaded gun.

Their symmetry isn’t perfect, it was never perfect, but he didn’t whisk them off the streets of New York for that. They follow each other through the stretching corridors of the Death Mansion, Liz grasping her sisters’ hand tight. Neither of them are able to memorize the hallways. But they never get lost.


	5. Chapter 5

He’s twelve when Patty and Liz become Death Scythes. He doesn’t tell his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so maybe we going a bit au but hush the manga wasnt satisfying anyways


End file.
